Mi querido chico rana
by Shy and Creepy
Summary: Seto ama a Marry, pero esta quiere al hikki neet y su amor es correspondido, pero hay alguien más implicado en esta especie de triangulo convirtiéndolo en un cuadrado amoroso… donde todos saldrán ganando.


**Hola… soy nueva en esto de publicar algo sobre kagerou Project, pero yo espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Sé que es una pareja extraña, pero me gusta.**

**-Prologo-**

_Seto ama a Marry, pero esta quiere al hikki neet y su amor es correspondido, pero hay alguien más implicado en esta especie de triangulo convirtiéndolo en un cuadrado amoroso… donde todos saldrán ganando._

**-Mi querido chico rana-**

Kousuke Seto, más conocido como el chico rana del Mekakushi Dan siempre había tenido un amor secreto por Marry, la pequeña medusa, cosa que no era tan secreta para el resto. Un día el chico se decidió por confesarle su amor, pero cuando toco a la puerta de su amada no sabía que su vida iba a dar un giro de 180 grados.

El escucho unos extraños sonidos procedentes del cuarto por lo que prefirió quedarse atrás de la puerta a escuchar.

-Sh.. Shintaro-kun no podemos hacerlo –se escuchaba la voz de la medusa

-Mary no te preocupes –le respondió el hikki neet

El joven que hasta ese entonces estaba apoyado en la puerta, decide abrirla rápidamente, encontrándose con algo muy perturbador para su mente. En la cama de la loli se encontraban ella con la blusa alzada dejando a la vista parte de su pecho y el virgen sin camisa y encima de ella en una posición muy comprometedora, quienes al ver al chico rana se separaron.

-Q-Que creen que están haciendo! –grito el chico en estado de shock

-Seto-kun no queríamos que vieras esto –dijo Marry para empezar a bajarse su blusa

-Yo.. lo siento –le dijo el amante de sodas recogiendo su camisa del suelo para luego dirigirse a la puerta –Marry, te espero en mi cuarto

-Entendido, Shin-kun –le contesto la pequeña sin dejar de mirar a Seto

Todo estaba en silencio en el cuarto de la medusa, luego de que Shintaro lo abandonara dejando solos a Seto y a Mary; hasta que el incómodo silencio fue roto por el zoofilico.

-Tu y Shintaro tienen algo…. –murmuro para si la rana lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara la peliblanca –yo amm, espero que sean felices –fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del cuarto con una sonrisa triste plasmada en su rostro

La chica al escucharlo bajo la cabeza un poco arrepentida, pero recordó lo que le había dicho su novio así que fue al cuarto de él, para terminar lo que habían empezado. Mientras Seto simplemente se encerró en su cuarto el resto del día, evitando ver al par de traidores.

Ya llegada la noche, toda la base estaba en un profundo silencio, todos los miembros estaba dormidos en sus cuartos, excepto por el oji-verde, quien no podía dormir y se movía continuamente en la cama.

-No puedo dormir –se decía a si mismo –todo lo que paso hoy me tiene mal –volvió a decir abandonando la cama y saliendo lenta y sigilosamente del cuarto, sin hacer ruido alguno para evitar levantar a alguien; para después dirigirse en puntillas a la sala.

Lo que él no esperaba es que en la sala, más precisamente en el mueble se encontrara Kuroha recostado con un brazo flexionada tapando sus ojos y el otro estirado. El chico aun no lo había notado y tampoco había visto las canicas que estaban regadas en el suelo cerca del sofá; resbalando y cayendo encima del bello durmiente, haciéndolo despertar.

-Hay no, esto era lo que me faltaba –pensaba la rana, que estaba encima de la serpiente en una posición muy comprometedora –el me matara –volvió a pensar

Pero lo que el no se imaginaba es que Kuroha en vez de matarlo como todos habrían pensado, lo abrazo por la cintura y lo apego mucho más a él para luego invertir las posiciones, quedando el sobre el zoofilico de ojos verdes.  
>-Así que te gusta despertar a los demás cayéndoles encima –decía el sádico en el oído de Seto –eh.. S-e-t-o –volvió a decir deletreando el nombre del chico y lamiendo su oreja<br>-Ah y-yo… -balbuceaba muy nervioso por su cercanía la ranita –sal de encima mío –dijo pero esta vez con más seguridad, intentando quitárselo de encima  
>Pero las diferencias entre los dos eran notables y terminaron cayéndose del mueble. El chico rana volvió a quedar debajo del cuerpo de la serpiente, pero esta vez con su cara centímetros de su rostro, más precisamente de sus labios; cosa que fue muy bien aprovechada por el otro, quien al ver su oportunidad decidió simplemente posar sus labios en los del otro para hacerlo callar y de paso para probar algo que desde hace tiempo había querido hacer.<br>-El.. el me está besando –se decía en pensamientos el oji-verde muy sorprendido, pero por algún extraño motivo feliz –debería de corresponderle –se volvió a decir a sí mismo, para cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de la suave caricia que sus labios inexpertos estaban recibiendo.  
>El que el chico le empezara a corresponder no pasó desapercibido por el otro, quien al ver eso profundizo el beso, metiendo su lengua en la boca de Seto y empezando una lucha entre ellas por obtener el poder, cosa que la lengua con experiencia del atacante gano. Al ya no poder aguantar más la falta de aire, tuvieron que separar sus bocas dejando ver un pequeño hilo de saliva que las mantenía unidas.<br>-Seto… -dijo el joven sonrojado, cosa muy rara en el, mientras cogía del rostro al otro –tu.. me gustas y mucho –dijo dejando muy sorprendido a su acompañante  
>-Y-yo no sé que decir Kuroha –le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa –tú al principio intentaste matarme y ahora esto, pero aparte yo amo a Marry- agacho la cabeza y apretó fuertemente los puños.<br>-Aun la amas después de lo que te hizo! –le grito furioso la serpiente mientras lo besaba a la fuerza y con más pasión que antes, para luego soltarlo –yo te amo.. y jamás te haré daño, así que por favor dame una oportunidad –le pidió volviéndolo a besar pero esta vez con ternura, devoción y sobre todo amor siendo correspondido por el chico de verde.  
>-Yo no sé lo que siento por ti, pero estoy seguro de que te llegare a amar –hablo el joven de verde, tomando por primera vez la iniciativa besando al otro quien rápidamente le correspondió –tal vez… yo también te amé –finalizo aclarando por fin sus sentimientos que aunque no lo admitiera, había tenido por la serpiente desde la primera vez que lo vio.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, habían pasado cosas que nade esperaba, Marry y Shintaro anunciaron públicamente su noviazgo y para sorpresa del resto Seto simplemente les dijo felicidades, para luego alegar que el también ya había encontrado a alguien especial mientras le tomaba la manos a Kuroha, quien lo abrazo de la cintura posesivamente para luego besarlo con pasión y bajar a su cuello a hacerle un chupete, dejando en claro que la rana le pertenecía… y que era solo su querido chico rana.

**Huwat *fan del shota* espero que les haya gustado y mm tengo la continuación ya hecha solo me falta pasarla y se las mostrare si quieren claro.**

_**-Dejen Reviews-**_


End file.
